1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-crystal display device which uses a reflection type liquid-crystal layer to make the liquid-crystal display device small in thickness, size and weight and excellent in contrast, and further relates to a colored resin substrate adapted for a back side substrate of a liquid-crystal panel used in the liquid-crystal display device.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-34957, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a liquid-crystal panel using a reflection type liquid-crystal layer of a macromolecular dispersion type or of a cholesteric liquid-crystal type, that which is shown in FIG. 2 is known. That is, as shown in FIG. 2, a reflection type liquid-crystal layer 3 is interposed between a pair of transparent substrates 2 having transparent electrodes 22, and a light absorption layer 4 constituted by a support film 41, a black printed layer 42 provided on the support film 41, and an adhesive layer 43 provided on the layer 42, the light absorption layer 4 being bonded to a back side of the liquid-crystal panel through the adhesive layer 43. The light absorption layer 4 is provided for improving contrast of display light.
That is, in the macromolecular dispersion type or cholesteric liquid-crystal type liquid-crystal panel, reflected/inverted light of the light transmitted through the liquid-crystal layer was a cause of lowering of contrast because display light was generated by scatter reflection or characteristic reflection of the liquid-crystal layer. In order to prevent the lowering of contrast, the light absorption layer was provided so as to absorb the transmitted light. Addition of the light absorption layer, however, brought both increase in number of constituent parts and increase in volume and weight of the panel. Hence, reflected light was generated in an interface between the back side substrate and the light absorption layer so that contrast of display light was lowered. Hence, there was a problem that display quality was deteriorated.